Goblin Shaman
Goblin Shamans are the leaders of the goblin faction and worshiped the Balrog believing that they would be endowed with the deadly power it possessed. Apperances in Battle for Middle Earth A goblin shaman is seen in the battle of Barlin’s Tomb just before the cave troll enters. It can be distinguished from the other goblins by the red robes worn under the armor. It was later decapitated by Borimer before it started fighting the fellowship. In the books there is no mention of Shamans in Goblin or Orcish culture suggesting that a less cultured and more de-structured society. Despite this a Goblin Chieftain stabs Frodo with a spear and it can be speculated that both Shaman and Chieftain would have held a similar place in Goblin Society. Role in Battle for Middle Earth: Shadow from the East The Goblin Shaman has a similar role to the Sorcerers of Angmar in Rise of the Witch King and some similarities such as both needing bodies to perform spells exist. When spawned from the Goblin Cave however, the Shaman has no acolytes. Instead he can use the Enthral ability to enslave regular infantry such as Swordsmen and Spearmen. Not only do these units protect the shaman from heros, monsters and cavalry who can't be controlled they allow him to use his abilities. When targeted on enemy units they will go mad and fight each other until five warriors remain who become the Shaman’s thralls. The other ability the Shaman can use with no acolytes is Immolation which sets fire to the Shaman and any acolytes he has under his power and send them running towards the enemy causing fire damage to the target. When immolated the units can a bonus to their armor and speed. The three other abilities that the Goblin Shaman has is Infestation, Corruption and Pillar of Flame. Infestation requires two bodies to be activated and cause a swarm of flies to circle the target. Not only do these flies sap the health of the foe for a limited time they also revel the map in the inflicted retreat into territory you haven’t explored yet. Corruption also reduces the enemies health and removes leadership bonus of the targeted unit. Additionally if a unit dies it while corruption is in effect the dead may rise as wights to fight for the Goblin cause. Corruption and Pillar of Flame both cost three bodies to activate. Pillar of Flame causes a burst of flame to rise from the earth and causes fire damage as well as knocking enemy infantry away as it rotates Trivia :Goblins are well known for the Slaver behavior as seen in The Hobbit and was an insperation for the Shaman's Enthral ability :Both Pillar of Flame and Immolation are based on the Shaman's devotion of the Balrog :The thralls of the Goblin Shaman are unable to be healed or upgarded so a clever Goblin player will target units such as rangers and mercanry units Category:Goblins Category:Servants of Sauron